Pre-2013 Wiki Archive
Up until early 2013, the wiki operated very differently. It had very strict realism rules. Everything had to be realistic. There was a lot of restriction on what you could do. Real worl gangs such as the Gambino Crime Family had a lot of influence on you. You couldn't post up in cities controlled by a certain real gang without giving them a cut of your profits, you could not go to war with them either. Your number of members were highly restricted based on gang type and location. You could not create a "unique" organization. Meaning all organizations had to be a real type of gang (I.E Italian Mafia, Outlaw Motorcycle Club). These are just a few among many restrictions. For a long time most people really liked this, and the wiki had a lot of activity. However, in mid 2012 activity started to heavily die down. In late 2012 it was deemed that this was due to the realism rules which were fun at first, but in the end got boring and set us back. So we decided to reboot the whole wiki by heavily cutting down on the realism rules. Most people made new gangs or heavily modified their old ones to be much less realistic. However, people here have put a lot of work into their gangs in many ways. People here did not want to have all their hard work go to waste. So it was decided there would be an archive containing all of this. Please use heading 3 whenever pasting something onto here. Also state who created each page at the very top. This text right here will be removed once the archive is complete. When you have pasted a page onto here, the original will be deleted. NOTE: When putting "Organization made by _____", put it in bold so people can easily notice it when scrolling through the page or looking through the table of contents bar. Organizations 'Organizations made by Leolab' The Silver Order: |image = File:Aldo.png| |caption = A computer-generated image of Aldo Trapani, the group's leader. |Row 1 title = Location |Row 1 info = Operates mainly out of India, but are mobile enough to be able to leave the country. |Row 2 title = Leader |Row 2 info = Aldo Trapani. |Row 3 title = Years Active |Row 3 info = August 2012-current |Row 4 title = Territory |Row 4 info = Several Safe Houses, also sometimes takes rooms near Vigil-owned buisnesses or in Vigil-owned hotels. |Row 5 title = Other leaders, in command order |Row 5 info = Deo Nilesh, Allan McAdory, Agam Cohen, Mitchell Greyson |Row 6 title = Members |Row 6 info = 26 |Row 7 title = Criminal Activities |Row 7 info = Hacking, Hijacking, Theft, Contract killing, Other contract jobs(including but not limited to: Arson, Bombings, Extortion, and Beatings), middlemen for other crime families |Row 8 title = Allies |Row 8 info = Neutral |Row 9 title = Rivals |Row 9 info = Neutral |Row 10 title = Annual income |Row 10 info = Unknown, but in the millions}} History The Silver Order was founded in mid-2012 by Aldo Trapani, who was dissatisfied with The Vigil's move to legitimacy. It contains the few members of the former criminal organization that were wholly against the move. While not officially part of the new, legitimate business, they tend to use The Vigil's bars and other locations to meet. A very recent group, but one that retains most of the contacts of The Vigil, they are a crime group that is high on most watch lists. They tend to take the same neutral stance as The Vigil once did. Ranks *General *Commander *Captain *Soldier There is one General, one Commander, and three Captains. Currently, each Captain commands seven soldiers. Important Members: *Aldo Trapani - founding and current General *Deo Nilesh - founding and current Commander *Allan McAdory - founding and current Captain *Agam Cohen - founding and current Captain *Mitchell Greyson - founding and current Captain The Vigil: History Founded in 1970, The Vigil was formed as a pastime between morally bankrupt friends, but it quickly grew into one of the largest and best-funded criminal syndicates in the world. A truly global organization, it has several members stationed in each part of the world, though they are most concentrated in the US. The syndicate is organized by "Houses", which oversee regions. They tend to operate more quietly than other crime families, with executions done quietly and takeovers done in the dead of night, so it is currently unsure when exactly they took control of the Philadelphia area, save that it was before 1980. The use of the Eye as their symbol started around 1973; for the first three years, it was simply a normal eye, but The Vigil redesigned it, changing the colors and how the pupil is shaped. The original leader showed an extreme fondness for it, and Eye is now capitalized when referring to their standard. After 1980, the syndicate rapidly grew in power when one of its leaders took political office. In the space of ten years it purchased several discrete houses in shady neighborhoods and slowly turned them respectable. Internationally, The Vigil had its elite operatives maintain safe houses and stores in multiple countries. To this day a post in an international House is considered one of the most prestigious marks of achievement any ranked member can have. After consolidating its power around 1982, The Vigil made a formal declaration of neutrality unless personally attacked, offering services as both suppliers and middlemen to other families. Their official statement was that peace was more profitable than war, and so they refused to start a conflict. This stance, coupled with both their location in and around the Philadelphia Area and their meritocratic policies, caused some to nickname them the "Quaker Mafia," a name they would occasionally use to take credit for a particularly bloody job within the crime community. It was also around this time that it became apparent that all the pseudonyms were passed down to each successor, rather than each taking their own codename. The syndicate has an interesting fascination with melee combat, often using Renaissance Fairs, medieval battle reenactments, and other such events as an excuse to meet. Every member is required to be proficient with at least one type of close-quarters weapon, and their advancement depends on skill with them as well as with firearms. In mid-2012, The Vigil stopped performing illegal activities. It went fully legitimate, now operating an international, multi-service chain which is primarily gun shops, but also includes bars, restaurants, and other such businesses. These stores continue to be a meeting place for members of other organized crime groups, and members of gangs that The Vigil was on good terms with tend to receive discounts. Aldo Trapani, the former second-in-command of The Vigil, disagreed with this move, and he and a small group of 25 people continue to take hits. While the Fourth Linkmaster disapproved, he turned a blind eye to the drop boxes installed in the back of The Vigil's buildings. This remnant has been named The Silver Order. High-profile jobs The Vigil really only started taking public credit for jobs in March of 2012, so here are the details afterwards: 3/6/2012: Assassination order from Cigar on his leader, Snowball; followed through. 3/9/2012: Assassination order from Canadian mobsters; followed through. 3/30/2012: Worked with Zolnerowich bratva to steal gun shipments. 4/13/2012: Assassinated members of the Juarez Cartel on behalf of the Southern Riders, reigniting the war between the Juarez and Sinaloa Cartels. 4/15/2012: Worked with the Westmore Syndicate to steal gun shipments. 4/17/2012: Hired by The Ukraine Connection to expose the Men of Mayhem's mole in the Vermont Police. 4/26/2012: Hired by The Ukraine Connection to bust a Men of Mayhem drug deal. 4/27/2012: Hired by the Men of Mayhem to strike at The Ukraine Connection. 5/10/2012: Hired by the Southern Riders to strike at the Yankee Riders. 6/6/2012: Hired by the Cobranie Crime Family to be a surrogate in the Men of Mayhem- Doyle Family War. :6/9/2012: Hired to hit the Loup Garou; straight shooting :6/9/2012: Hired to hit the Men of Mayhem; initiated a police drug bust :6/9/2012: Hired to hit the Loup Garou; shooting :6/9/2012: Hired to hit the New Raj; Sniping. 7/7/2012: Hired by the Westmore Syndicate to help with busting a trade. Successful. 8/25/2012: Goes Legitimate Rankings / Pseudonyms Pseudonyms in ranking order: *Linkmaster: Leader *Tycho: Second-in-command, Master of Contracts *Mateus: Head of Assassination *Achraeon: Head of Electronics *Lloyd: Head of Intelligence *Hiero: Quartermaster *Lynd: Head of Recruitment Ranks: #Vigil: Leads up to 2 Captains #Captain: Leads up to 5 Knights #Knight: Leads up to 5 Footmen #Footman: Basic thugs #Squire: Newest Recruits Attire All members wear casual clothing to remain inconspicuous, unless otherwise necessary. Most members wear a bulletproof vest underneath. All members have a tattoo of the Eye on their shoulder, where it's inconspicuous but easy to show to those who try to rob them and to other families. Non-members discovered with this tattoo are executed, along with the tattoo artist who gave it to them. To maintain inconspicuousness, a majority of the weapons carried by the Vigil's members are small and easily concealable. In fact, the only time the heavy weapons come out at all are during special jobs or during times of war. Weapons All weapons that can be silenced have silencers. Pistols *Modern Colt M1911 *Colt .45 Magnum *Glock-18 *HK USP *Walther PPK *Sig-Sauer P226 *Browning Hi-Power *MP-25 *Beretta 3032 Tomcat *Ruger LCR *FN Five-seveN *Taurus Judge Magnum Edition *Modified Flare Gun *Bersa Thunder 380 *Jericho 941 *Zamorana *Mamba *Vektor CP1 *Caracal *Akdal Ghost *0.44 Magnum Sub Machine Guns *MAC-10 *Skorpion vz. 61 w/ drum mag *Uzi *MAC-11 *Colt MARS *TEC-9 *Patria Mod 2 *FAMAE SAF *Grot CH-9/25 *Sanna 77 *Bushmaster Carbon 15 PDW Assault Rifles* *Refurbished IMI Galil *Bushmaster Carbon 15 AR *INSAS rifle variants *R4 Machine Guns* *Sawn-off RPD *M60 *INSAS LMG variant Explosives* *RPG-7 *IEDs *Molotov Cocktails Shotguns* *Sawed-off Shotgun *SPAS-12 *Ithaca 37 *Stoeger Coach Gun *7" Striker model *Benelli Supernova *ENARM Pentagun *H&K CAWS *Pancor Jackhammer Close-quarters *Members were encouraged to pick from a wide variety of melee weapons, so the actual weapons are individualized. Sniper Rifles* *AWP *Mosin-Nagant 1801/30 *Dragunov SVD *ČZW-127 Special *Garrotte *Ice Pick *Fist fighting *Brass knuckles *These weapons are only used for necessary ops or in gang wars, and are almost never owned by individual members, instead being kept in each House's Compound. Notable Members The Linkmasters and their distinguishing marks *Linkmaster, 1970-1977, an elderly gentleman who was blind in his right eye. Lost a battle against Smallpox, became one of the last deaths before the eradication of the disease. Used a switchblade. *Linkmaster, 1977-1992, longest serving Linkmaster, born without a right eye. Left vestigial socket uncovered for intimidation purposes. Retired, served as a mentor for the current Linkmaster. Took poison upon The Vigil going legit. Used a knife. *Linkmaster, 1992-2000, a young man who had tattooed both his eyes to resemble the Eye, assassinated during a mission. Used a fire axe. *The current Linkmaster 2000-2012, a young man who has his right eye tattooed all black. Leaves right eye closed in public, to give dramatic effect when he shows who he is. Uses a dagger. Members whose names are known *Aldo Trapani: Vigil assigned to Linkmaster House; sociopathic enforcer but a brilliant tactical mind. Disappeared as of 2003 - suspected to be the current Tycho. Uses a section of weighted pipe. *Leo Madan: Vigil assigned to Tycho House; is emotionally cold during a job but is very jovial otherwise. Uses a Trench Knife. *Jacob Ames: Captain in Linkmaster House, formerly under Aldo; has served for well over twenty years, since his excessive bloodlust keeps him from climbing. Uses a shortsword hidden in his jacket. 'Organizations made by Coool31' The Doyle Crime Family is a Irish crime syndicate operating in central Canada known for their legendary brutality and mafia like behavior. The gang consists of mostly of tuners, pimps, pushers and arms dealers. Making chop shops, prostitution and the arms and drug trades is their top buissnesses. They are known for their young members and promoting talented members at a young age. They're the 3rd most powerful criminal organization in Canada after the Rizzuto Crime Family and the West End Gang. History Founded in the late fifties, a young Patrick Doyle always wanted to be an Italian gangster, but being Irish he never could, which is why the Doyle Crime Family was created. Born in a power vacuum which they filled it with a small family with few good men and and they were spread thin. Soon, four other gangs came into the picture and took almost everything that the Doyle's had. After years of scraping the off of the bottom making only about 300 million dollars a year after operating costs, after almost 60 years of building slowly and getting better men they became the one of the most powerful criminal organizations in Canada. The authorities once called them The Irishmen, but they soon found out that thing was certain they were way more organized then any gang, they were a crime family, and this worried the Law enforcement more then ever. Rise To Power The family, born in Ottawa, spent years doing small time work, but that all changed when their current boss joined the family as he lead several, sometimes lethal campaigns to take over the rival gangs business, other assets and crime rings. Patrick and his Street Boss, Damian planed the death of each of the gang leaders. They chose a day, and had them followed and killed when they were most vulnerable: *Ricardo Montana: executed by by Richard and Denis Harper: The pair put two bullets in his head side by side. *Ben Vogel: executed by by Michael Kreane: Stabed him ritual style in the The Blu-Jayz Mc Clubhouse while he was high. *Kenji Akuji: executed by by John Coonan: 8 shotgun shells inside McDonald's bathroom killed him. *Jimmy "James" Malone: executed by Damian killed himself one shot in the leg, one in the shoulder and one in the stomach and watched him die, after sevreal hours of torture. After Damian's Rise After the mass slaughter, the family made significant gains in respect, money, members and assets in the Canadian underworld. Most of Malone's and Montana's gang members defected to the Doyle's out of fear of further massacres and out of recpect and Sleeping Samurai was destroyed completely and the Blu-Jayz Became allies to the family, the gang sadly lost significant assets, their best assassins: The Twins and John Coonan were arrested in connection to this slaughter. After the slaughter the family started investing in Las Vegas casinos, and spread like a cancer to Northern Ontario and Southern Ontario to start rackets. And after all, the police in Northern Ontario were less prepared for organized crime. Damian bought a large amount of land and had a lavish estate built on the property as well as several smaller houses were bought in the neighborhood to house the family's highest ranking men and their families. Damian also opened an Irish themed restaurant chain in the memory of Patrick, which is now an international chain and profitable in it's own right, with franchises all over Ontario and the State of New York. The Doyle family is now multi-national with operations in the states of New York, Nevada and New Jersey. The Consortium Since Damian's rise, the Family has formulated strong ties to the Montreal Based Rizzuto Crime Family, West End Gang and the Hells Angels Motorcycle Club. The Four organizations make up the "Consortium" similar to New York City's "Commission". Together the four groups leaders fix the price of drugs and other goods for the wholesale and retail markets. The majority of the drugs smuggled through Canada are ultimately retailed in the United States, with a small remainder being distributed across Canada. The Doyles handle the marijuana end of the drug bussiness and leaves the other drugs to the other families. Since the Doyle's are not founding members of the "Consortium" , they have no veto rights in meetings. The Doyle's are generally on good terms terms with the Italian and Irish Mafias as well as other powerful criminal organizations across North America and Europe. such as the Sinaloa Cartel who are the Doyles biggest buyer of guns and amunition. The Doyle family's intrests are represented on the Italian Mafia Commision by the Rizzuto crime family and the Doyle family represents the Rizzutos intrests whem the irish syndicates meet up. The MOM-Doyle war The Men of Mayhem-Doyle Family war, was a war between the Men of Mayhem street gang and The Doyle Crime Family after the Men of Mayhem gave the The Loup Garou a 25% cut of their profits in order to move into Quebec. They also wanted to move into Ontario, however Damian also demanded a 25% cut of their profits. The Men of Mayhem counter-offered with 15%. Damian Insulted by the low ball offer, he politely rejected it, and then gave an order to John to tell the boys to be ready for a mob war. Damian was right. The Men Of Mayhem attacked the next day, Damian called out to his allies for assistance due to police pressure. The Cobranie Family hired The Vigil to act as a proxy, the Westmore Syndicate soon joined in and so did the Ukraine Connection for reasons unknown. The two sides attacked each other in a Tit for Tat manner resulting in a total body count exedeing 100. Damian angered by all the attacks on his bussines and men, ordered the death of all the high ranking members of The Men of Mayhem. This lead to The MOM loosing their Senior Commander, Commanders And Junior Commanders in a slaughter. Following the the mass execution, the Men of Mayhem surrendered and did not move into Ontario. The Loup Garou surrender as well fearing a similar massacre which was a good thing as Damian was planning a similar attack on them. The Doyle's also made a deal with the Black Unity Movement. Backing out, the B.U.M. took 33% percent of the Doyle's drug dealing turf and then soon they altered the deal due to a large loss of profits and lowered it to 25%. But Damian was not going to just let them oprate on their turf, Damian sent some men to infiltrate the B.U.M. and take incriminateing photoghaphs, his plan was to sick the police on the B.U.M. this plan wich never came to light as the B.U.M. is now defunct, and the Doyles were quick to push out the remainder of there men off there turf and once again the Doyle family has near total control of the Ontario's very valuable drug market. New York expansion After some thought, Damian made a decision to expand in to New York City using a plan wich never came to light due to the cost, so Damian made a deal with both the Cobraine ane DeCavalcante families to move into their turf. Damian also took advantage of the New Jersey mobs weakened state to their advantage. Damian cut a deal that helped him gain a massive amount of power in the tri-state area; He bought most of the Rackets that the DeCavalcante family lost to the Five Families as well as setting up new ones. As for New York, the Doyle Family works with the Cobranie Family in Albany, New York. Recentley Damian was contacted by Marty McReary, who is in charge of the Doyle operations in the Tri-state area. His cousin Mike wanted to have his small Irish street gang to get absorbed into the Doyle family. Damian accpeted as long as they pass all the tests, which they did. Nevada Expansion The Doyle family now with 30 more men, divided Mikes gang into 2 groups; one stayed in New York, the other was moving to Nevada to help expand operations to Reno and Carson City. The Doyle family are now at the height of their power. The Doyle Family met minimal Resistance from the local gangs and all went as planed planned. The Bandits Crew are now the Doyles Foothold in to the West coast of America. Due to the sucess ot the expansion Damian will promote Esteban Diaz Coonan to a new position, the newley created "Underboss" position. Esteban will be the Doyle family's American Faction Leader, and the Number 3 man overall Operations The Doyle family controls and dominates the rackets in Ottawa-Gatineau, Toronto, Sudbury, and Timmins areas and their major illegal operations include: Chop shops, prostitution, arm's Trade, illegal gambling and drug trafficking. All the others are considered minor businesses. Anyone wanting to operate on there turf has to pay them tribute or face the threats of violence. The family owns many legitimate buisnesses such as restaurants, bars, stores, and nightclubs where they launder their illicit profits. Also, they distribute a designer drug they developed that they like to call: Clover Dust, in every city they operate in. It is also distributed in Boston by the O'Sullivan Crime Family. the familyy also has crews operating in Las Vegas and in the New York New Jersey area who also distribute the drug. Member owned Businesses * Patrick's Bar and Grill (Bar, Various Damian Bridgeman) * Ship it (Shipping firm, Ottawa & Toronto Damian Bridgeman) * Donnie's (Mechanics Garage, Ottawa Donnie Price) * The Kings's Palace (Night Club, Ottawa Paulie King) * Girls Girls and More Girls (Strip Club, Ottawa John Coonan) * Dirty little Secret (Sex Shop, Ottawa Clay Fitzpatrick) * Dominic's Diner (Diner, Toronto Dominic Vario) * Dominic's Iceing and Cupcakes, (Bakerey, Toronto Dominic Vario) * Foxy Boxes (Strip Club, Toronto Dominic Vario) * Mike's Gym (Gym, Timmins Michael Kreane) * Yip-Yap Dog food (Dog food producing company, Tornoto Marty McReary) Money Empire (Average yearly profit made from each Individual Business after operating costs, bribes etc.) (*This dose not include profits from Damian's legitimate buissines) Turf and Crews Doyle family Turf is mainly on the east coast on North America and it is prominent in Ontario, Manitoba, New York, New Jersey and Nevada the Doyle family controls the Ports in: Toronto, Hamilton (control shared with Mustiano Family),Thunder Bay and New Jersey. The Doyle family is divided in to two Factions, (The Canadian and American Factions) and 5 Crews within those two factions (Heights, Northerners, Morningstar, Cascade and Bandits Crews) as well as having 6 puppet gangs under their control further augmenting their power. Canadian Faction The Cadadian Faction is the larger of the two factions with 75 Enforcers and 105 Outsiders. the factions Crews are active in the Canadian provences of: Ontario and Manitoba, as well as haveing ties to meany other canadian criminal empires. = American Faction = The American Faction is the smaller of the two factions it has 35 enforcers and 70 Outsiders, the factions Crews are active in the tri-state area as well as the state of Nevada,as well as haveing ties to Mafia Families, and Irish Crime syndicates across the states. Division System Each crew is lead by a Captian who has control of the crew but ultmatley takes orders from Damian Puppet Gangs The Doyle's puppet gangs are gangs that the Doyle Family suese to act as a filter when recruiting to keep the bad blood from reaching the family, they also act as an source extra income and as a police attention safety net. They operate rackets and give the Doyle's a 45% cut of there profits, they also have there semi-independent leaderships, they also do their best to keep the heat off the Doyle family, IE: if the Doyle's are under heavy police investigation they will commit some gangland killings or do other public crimes to redirect police attention as sutch they are quite small gangs. *'The Slashers:' Sudbury, Members: 25 *'Rollerz:' Ottawa, Members: 30 *'GunThugs:' Toronto, Members: 30 *'The No Leaf Clover's, Members:' Thunder bay: 25 *'Easties:' Timmins, Members: 20 *'Veteran Children:' Winnipeg, Members: 20 Note: Puppet gang members are not Doyle members but are more similar to a gang that the Doyles control like an asset, and the members of sutch gangs are often called puppets by Doyle family members. Gang Vehicles These are cars the family uses. These cars belong to the gang and are used by the gang for patrolling their turf and business: Cars = * Chrysler 300C Sport * Ford F150 Pickup's * Ford Mustang * Lincoln MKS = Others = * Private Jets (Several) * RIB Boats (Zodiac's) * Jet-Skis (Ski-Doo) = Nacro Fleet = After the Doyle's increased there Drug production and other shipping related businesses so they bought ships this is the Doyle's Nacro fleet These Ships are designed with 2 things in mind Cargo Space and being well armed all ships have 3 water canons one at the bow and 2 at the rear of the ships, they have renforced bow's for ramming other ships. Arms (F) indicates the the weapon is favored by the Doyles. Fighting Styles * Boxing (F) * MMA (F) * Karate (F) * Kendo * Capoiera * Death-Point Striking or Dim-Mak (Damian, John and Damian's Guards only) Each Doyle mustg learn at least one of these fithting styles = Melee = * Sledge Hammer (F) * Hockey Stick (F) * Machete (F) * Baseball Bat * Brass Knuckles * Hunting knives * Stilettos * Katanas Pistols * Glock 17 (F) * Colt M1911 (F) * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * CZ-75 Automatic * Colt 45. * Beretta 81 Cheetah * Twilight's Blood (a Gold M1911 Personal Sidearm Damian Bridgeman) SMG's * Tec-9 (F) * Micro UZI (F) * Uzi (F) * MP-10 * FN P90 * MP5 * TDI Vector (Damian's Personal SMG) Shotguns * SPAS 12 (F) * Remington 870 (F) * Sawed off Shotgun * Cobray Street Sweeper (Aka:DAO-12) * AA-12 Assault Shotgun * Benelli M3 (Note: Only use Shotguns in Gang Wars) Assault Rifles * AK-47 (F) * M4A1 Carbine * M-16A * M249 SAW (Note: The Doyle's have only about 100 Assault Rifles in total) Sniper Rifles * Remington 700 * PSG1 * DSR-1 Explosives * Pipe Bomb (F) * Hand Grenade * C-4 * RPG-7 (Note:The Doyles have Only 5 RPG-7's in there possession) Armor * Nike Pro Combat Hyperstrong Football Shirts (F) * Kevlar Vests Fleet Wepons * Water Canons * LRAD * 50. Cal Machine buns * Spud Guns * Flashbangs * Stink bombs Chain of Command *'Boss' - Leader of the gang. (Gets 80% of the money earned from all Crews) *'Right Hand Man' - Advisor and Lawyer to the Boss.(Gets 20% of the money earned from all Crews ) *'Street Boss' - Controller of the families operations in Canada Second in command of the family. (Gets 30% of the money earned from Canadian crews) *'Underboss' - Controller of the families operations in the United states Third in Command (Gets 30% of the money earned from Amreican crews) ---- *'Captains' - Leader of a group of enforcers and Outsider's and has a small say in the leadership (Keeps 40% Percent of his Crews earnings) *'Enforcer' - Foot soldiers for the gang who carry out the crimes only men of irish decent and a few "Special cases" can become enforcers. (Enforcers keep 30% of his earnings) *'Outsider' - People who are not full members but are soldiers the family. They may be of any ethnicity or gender. (outsiders keep 20% of his\her earnings) ---- *'Puppets ' Puppets are Members of puppet gangs, puppets as Doyles Call them able to be recuted to become Outsiders in the main family if they show that they have skills. Members * Boss - Damian Bridgeman ** Right Hand Man- Tom Green * Street Boss- John Coonan * Underboss- Esteban Diaz-Coonan * Captains - Donnie Price, Michael Kreane, Paulie King, Victor Cross and Marty McReary * Notable Enforcers - Richard and Denis Harper, Matt Miller, Clay Fitzpatrick, Dominic Vario, Oleg Faustin and Shogo Akuji * Notable Outsiders: (Most Notable Outsiders become Enforcers) The Doyle Family, is dominated by but is not entirely exclusive to members of Irish descent (take noe of Esteban, Shogo. Dominic,and Oleg who are Cuban-Irish, Japanese-Irish, Italian and Russian Respectively). Historical Leadership = Boss = * Patrick Doyle - 1955-2007 ** Damian Bridgeman Acting 2007 (later promoted to boss) * Damian Bridgeman 2007- present = Advisor = * Martin Sharpe 1955-1965 (Retired) * Tom Green 1965-Present = Street Boss = * Cody Bridgeman 1951-1988 (Vacant untill 1993) * Eddie Doyle 1993-2006 * Damian Bridgeman 2006-2007 (Promoted to acting boss) * John Coonan 2007-Present = Capitans = Highlanders Crew' * Lenny Sharpe 1955-2003 * Damian Bridgeman 2003-2006 (Crew merged with Hights Crew in late 2006) Hights Crew * Benjamin Kreane 1955-2000 * Michael Kreane 2000-2007(Made Capitan of Northerners Crew) * Donnie Price 2007-Present Northerners Crew Micheal Kreane 2007-Present Morningstar Crew * Paulie King 2012-Present Bandits Crew * Will O'Rouke 2007-2009 (Damian caught him stealing) * Esteban Diaz-Coonan 2009-Present Cascade Crew ' * Marty McReary 2012-present Doyle Related Photos The Green Don.jpg|Damian Bridgeman The violent yet intelligent Boss John_Coonan.png|Jonh Coonan Trigger happy Street Boss File:Tom_Green.jpg|Tom Green Right Hand man the oldest Doyle File:Donnie.jpg|Donnie Price Captain with The brains File:MK.jpg|Michael Kreane Captain with brutal tactics File:Paulie_..jpg|Paulie King The Captain with his ear to the street File:Estban.jpg|Esteban Diaz-Coonan. Captain with best luck File:Marty_McReary.jpg|Marty McReary, Capitin with the most class. File:MM.png|Matt Miller, Enforcer and Hacker Cyber Criminal. File:Clay.jpg|Clay Fitzpatrick, Loyal Enforcer and Bodyguard. File:Oleg_Faustin.png|Oleg Faustin, Top Enforcer. The Twins.png|Richard and Denis Harper, Assassins and Bodyguards. File:Dominic_Vario.jpg|Dominic Vario, Enforcer and Top Pimp Shogo.jpg|Shogo Akuji, enforcer and Swordsman Patrick_and_a_Young_Damian.jpg|Alex and Damian File:Doyle_Admin.png|The administration of the family File:Power2.jpg|The Symbol Of The Hights Crew File:Profit.jpg|Symbol Of the Morningstar Crew File:Violence.jpg|The The Symbol Of The Northerners Crew File:Throne.jpg|Symbol Of the: One Armed Ban Crew File:Cascade_Crew.jpg|Symbol Of the: Cascade Crew Doyle Truf Map.png|Doyle Family Turf By Crew: Purple is Hights, Red is Northerners, Yellow is One Armed Bandits, Dark Blue is Morningstar, Light is Blue Cascade ImagesCAN0W34I.jpg|Some gangsters about to learn not to mess with The Boss File:Oleg_and_The_Boss.jpg|Oleg Has The Bosses back File:Run.jpg|He loves his Vector File:Doyle's_Shooting.jpg|Two Doyles Shooting File:Damian_with_Vector.jpg|Damian Looking for Donnie File:Damian_2.jpg|A Business-man and a Bad-ass File:Damian_Shooting.jpg|Damian Shooting Rival Gangsters File:Boss.jpg|This is how The Boss settles an Argument File:Donnie's.png|Donnie's Garage File:Damian's_Mansion.jpg|Damian's Mansion File:The_Bridgeman_Counpound.jpg|Tom Green's Luxary Home File:The_Bridgeman_Counpound2.jpg|John Coonan's Luxary Home File:Damian's_Jet.jpg|Damian's Plane File:Damian's_Jet2.jpg|Damian's Plane Interior Watson.jpg|DFS Watson Flagship of the Doyle Nacro Fleet Damian and a Rival.jpg|Damian dealing with a Human Trafficker he caught useing one of his ports Damian.4.jpg|Damian in a Doyle controled warehouse Damian.2.jpg|The other guy is breathing trough a tube The Ten Comandments These are rules Damian made 1. No Drugs are to be consumed by a Doyle. 2. When asked for any information, the answer must be the truth, unless its a cop asking 3. Your superiors and members of other non rival Families/Gangs must be treated with respect. 4. Always being available for duty - even if your wife is about to give birth. 5. Appointments must absolutely be respected. 6. Never be seen with cops unless you are giveing them a payoff or Reminding of them 7. Don't talk about your buissines with non-Doyle's 8. If you get arested keep your mouth shut, if you don't the world will be to small for you to hide in 9. Dead men can't talk to the cops, in other words don't miss 10. What ever you do, don't get caught Trivia *The family is large and violent by Irish Mob standards. *Patrick Doyle Grew up idolizing Italian gangsters, which is one of the reasons the Doyle family was formed. *The family's main business are Cars, Girls, Drugs, Arms and Illegal Gambling. * One of the initiations to become an outsider is: Canonization (despite canonization being a street gang initiation ceremony): You fight 4 of the gangs Enforcers unarmed at once. Damian liked the idea and now its a regular test you must go through to join, even if you lose you still get in just you don't Become an Enforcer as fast. * Most of the members act like they are Italian Mobsters, despite being Irish Mobsters. * When the gang was formed civilians called them "The Irishmen". These days, civilians call them "The Irish Mafia" or La Clover Nostra. * Each Enforcer has a Tatoo of there Crews Symbol on there Left Shoulder * Damian likes to recrute Ex-Miliary as no need to teach them how to fight and as a result lots of Doyles are Ex-Milatary * Ports controlled by the Doyle family Doyle family are closed to Human Traffickers 'Organizations made by Tomahawk23 The Cobranie Crime Family The Cobranie Crime Family is a Syracuse, New York based Italian Mafia crime family. Founded in 1911 during the early days of Italian immigration to the United States, the Cobranie family remains the dominant organized crime group in upstate NY. They are the 9th most powerful family in the Northeastern America. After the NYC, Philadelphia, New England, Rizzuto, and New Jersey families. History Early Years The Cobraine Crime Family was founded in 1911 by Vito Cobraine after he arrived in Syracuse from Sicily. He set up small time protection and extortion rackets in Syracuse's Little Italy district that thrived during the 1910's. In the early 1920's the family became involved with smuggling illegal alcohol from Canada with the onset of Prohibition in the United States. The family grew as profits increased and it became one of the dominant Mafia families in the United States. When profits from Prohibition dried up in the mid 1930's, the family looked for new ways to make money. Post Prohabition and Golden Years Along with their traditional protection and extortion rackets, the family had a long savings account from the Prohibition profits. They used it to open up hotels and casinos in Las Vegas in 1958. The family's operations in Las Vegas thrived in the 60's and early 70's. The F.B.I launced a crackdown on their operations in Vegas. They were forced to close down their operations in Las Vegas in the mid 70's RICO Act and Decline With the family forced out of Vegas, they began searching for new ways to make money. They decided that they should start hijacking ships on Lake Ontario. This became a effective way to make money and quickly became their top business, one ship is worth 1-10 million dollars. 1985 was a massive blow to the Mafia across North America. When all 5 bosses of the Five Families along with several other members were arrested and sentenced to life in prison. The F.B.I had found away to arrest Mobsters, through taps and informants. The family slowed down their operations in order to avoid F.B.I attention. This was a big hit to them, their profits decreased over 100 million dollars. October 1st 1987 Donnie Cobranie retired and passed the leadership down to Salvatore "Sally" Bruco. In 1992 the family felt that they were able to push their head out of the shadows. Unfortunately in 1995 Underboss Chris "Chrissy" Dante was convicted of 16 counts of RICO charges and sentenced to life in prison. Silvio Cobranie the son of Donnie Cobranie was made underboss. After a few months Chrissy agreed to cooperate with the F.B.I. In 1994 he testified against the family resutling in the arrest of Salvatore, and Consigliere James Greco were sentenced to life in prison. After that Silvio took over as Don, his brother Ezio became the Underboss, and Tony Fernzi became the Consigliere. Salvatore and James offered the Aryan Brotherhood 20,000 to kill Chrissy, this resulted in Chrissy being brutally stabbed to death. Rough Road: Making things worse for the family in 1995 the family had a dispute with the Falcone Crime Family over hijacking on Lake Ontario. After negotiations failed the Falcone Family saw the Cobranies in a weak state due to the trial last year in which they would take advantage of. After several small low profile skirmishes the Cobranie Family in no position to go to war made a quick and decisive move, they assassinated the Falcone Family Don. Peace with the family was made soon after that. Surprisingly enough the family was given their first break in years, no one was arrested who agreed to cooperate with the feds. The family continued to operate slowly and low key, this made them one of the weaker families. Recent Years In 2001 9/11 happened, the minute Silvio turned on the news, he instantly knew this would make the family powerful once more. The family instantly pushed thier way out of the shadows. They immediately took control back of Syracuse. The family rapidly gained more power; in 2002 the family pushed their way into Rochester, Oswego, as well as starting illegal gambling and prostitution operations in Las Vegas. Silvio made strong alliances with Russian Mafias including: Solntsevskaya Bratva, Orekhevskaya Gang, and the Zolnerowich Bratva. These alliances would prove to be extremely useful in the future. He also made a alliance with the 1.1K Group. In 2003 the family decided to get involved in the illegal arms trade; getting the highest demanding weapons on the black market and selling them for a low price this quickly became their biggest business. As time went on the family had gained increasingly strong alliances with the: Mannino Crime Family, Zolnerowich Bratva, Westmore Syndicate, and the Southern Riders. In 2012 the family faced a costly F.B.I crackdown on their arms trafficking. Immediately the family cut down their involvement in the arms trade and compenstate by increasing their rackets. This would prove to be just as profitable as arms trafficking and to be even more low-key. More recently they have been able to start up small arms-trafficking and are slowly getting back to it; but have decided never to get as heavily involved as before. They have also started to gain control over Albany and are currently trying to have full control over it. As of yet they have had no set backs. Today they remain the dominant syndicate in upstate NY, and the 9th strongest Italian Mafia in Northeastern America. Ranks Don: leader of the Family. Consigliere: the Don's right hand man and advisor. Underboss: leader of the family's operations. Capos: controls a crew of soldiers. Soldier: a member of a crew who carrys out crimes and does foot work. Associate: a criminal who is employed by the family two do several different kinds of work but is not a full member. Current Leadership Don: Silvio Cobranie Consigliere: Tony "Ace Cards" Fernzi Underboss: Ezio Cobranie Capos: Antonio Molneri, Henry Aldofoni, Mario "The Joker" Calfero, Luigi Greco Operations The Cobranie Family operates the traditional Mafia rackets, extortion, illegal gambling, loansharking, etc. They have a particularly unique operation going on, where they hijack ships on Lake Ontario then sell the stuff. Each ship is worth well over 1 million. These hijacking operations have the benefit of helping them in the illegal oil trade, on occasion they'll hijack a oil ship. While the family use to be heavily involved in weapons trafficking, after a police crackdown they increased their traditional rackets and decreased their weapons trafficking. The Family has complete control over Syracuse, anyone wanting to operate in the city must pay them a small fee. They collaborate with the Buffalo and DeCavalante Crime Families of tax scams, insurance fraud and other forms of fraud. The family is currently on good terms with them. The family tries to avoid going to war and would always rather make peace. The family has control over most cities in the central region, they also have control over various cities in western parts of NY. The family has several informants in the Syracuse police Department, as well as a few connections in the F.B.I, and some corrupt judges and politicians on their payroll. This helps keep the family in check. The family deals with a large variety of criminal organizations around the world. The family is heavily involved with Russian Mafias, as well as some Triads. Though their connections go way beyond that. They often colaborate with the Buffalo Family on various forms of frauds. The family goes to extremely large efforts in order to launder their huge profits. They launder them through offshore accounts, no-show construction, faule investments, and various other methods to keep the F.B.I and I.R.S off their tail. Overall the Cobranie family is a wealthy, and powerful family with connections to some of the strongest criminal organizations in the world. Organization The family is made up of four crews that are spread accros upstate NY and Las Vegas. The largest one is the Aldofoni Crew. a 21 man strong crew anaged by Henry Aldofoni, they operate all operations in NY that are outside of Syracuse. The next is the Molneri Crew. Managed by Antonio Molneri they have 13 full members and manage the Syracuse metro area. The other is the Joker Crew managed by Mario "The Joker" Calfero. They are composed of 11 full members and manage the rest of Syracuse. The smallest is the Vegas Crew. They are led by Luigi Greco with 2 members and 20 assciates, they only operate Illegal Gambling and prostitution in Las Vegas. Each week the money made by each crew is distributed through the family. On average Soldiers will make 15-20 thousand a week, Capos will make 50-80 thousand a week, the Underboss, Consigliere, and Don will make in the hundreds of thousands of dollars each week. Between the family's illegal businesses, the money obtained from allowing other organizations to operate in their territory, and money obtained through legitimate busineeses the family will make a average of 1.3 billion dollars a year. Legitimate Businesses *Vito's Tavern *Stoned Pizza *Silvio's Auto&Repair shop *The Joker's Big Tits Club *56th Street Diner *Aldofoni's Deli *9th Street Deli *15th Street Auto Body *18th Street Porn Shop *Ferret Italian Dinner *Luigi's Subs *Big Bada 's Club *The Blazing Hot Club *Old Fashion Pors *The Mario Bar *Bing Big Bada *Big Big REAL Tits Club *The porn shack *Old fashion strip club Weapons Pistols: M119 G18 G17 30 round Revolver (personal sidearm of Silvio, and a gift from Nikolai Zolnerowich). Sub Machine Guns: MAC-10 MP7 FMG9 Machine guns: M249 SAW (only used for arms trafficking) Shotguns: Saw off Double Barrel Shotgun. Assault Rifles AK-47 AR-15 TAR-21 (TAVOR) Sniper Rifles: VSS Explosives: RGD-5 Grenade Meele: Switchblade KA-BAR Cold Steel Recon 1 Baseball bat. Crowbar Poisons: Cyanide Money Empire (Average Yearly Amount of Money made from each individual Business) The Family and Associates second greatest mob movie ever.jpg|Current Don Silvio "Sil" Cobranie Tony Fernzi.jpg|Consigliere Tony "Ace Cards" Fernzi Underboss_Ezio.jpeg|Underboss Ezio Cobranie donniebrasco1lrg.jpg|Capo Mario "The Joker" Calfero Capos Antonio.jpeg|Capo Antonio Molneri 639px-Sop504-pistol1.jpg|Capo Luigi Greco Henry.jpg|Capo Henry Aldofoni Tony Auditore.jpg|Silvio's best Enforcer/Bodyguard Tony Auditore Hitman Johnny Bane.jpg|Soldier and nephew of Silvio Johnny Scaletta Vito.jpeg|Soldier Vito La Rocca 40s.jpeg|Members of the family in the 1920's. Antonio.jpeg|Antonio in a shootout safe_image.jpg|Antonio Molneris right hand hitman Cade Hicks goodfellas-pesci.jpg|Tony controls a fight in the back room of Vito's Tavern. expendables36.jpg|Antonio discussing a job with his right hand Hitman joe pesci goodfellas.jpg|Left too right. Johnny, Silvio, Tony, and Tony Auditore. willies.jpg|Cad Hicks making a hit goodfellas-1.jpg|Silvio strangles a rat. Tony Audi.jpg|Tony makes a hit. gangster-movies-donnie-brasco.jpg|(Left to right). Ezio with Soldiers Paul Russo, Donnie Aldofoni, Salvadore, Russo, and Vito La Rocca. goodf.jpg|Silvio and Johnny. 'Organizations made by Tesla Man' The Napoleon Coalition The Napoleon Coalition (French: La Coalition de Napoléon), is a French Crime Organization founded by Lucien Ramolino III and led by Ardèche Jérôme. The Organization consists of three parts or "Original Gang", the Jérôme, the de Lucien, and the Carlo. Making most profits off of Laundering, Racketeering, Robbery, and Piracy, the Napoleon Coalition is one of the most powerful gangs in Marseilles, and took Europe's West Mediterranean coast by storm, influencing many gangs in Mediterranean Islands, and other Coastal Gangs throughout their territory. Origin Collapse of Crime A relatively new gang, the Napoleon Coalition began when Organized Crime in France, broke into a standstill. Profits weren't being made and the law enforcement were keeping most gangs in check. In the midst of it all, the de Lucien gang led by Ramolino stood prominent- while staying underground. Another gang that was caught in the issue was the Carlo Crime Family, a once powerful Crime Family that was beaten by the crackdown on Organized Crime. Now almost bankrupt, the Carlo Crime Family made one last attempt at scoring big money before going broke: Robbing the National Bank of Corsica. After their failed attempt, they caught the eye of the de Lucien gang, who was willing to fund them. With this funding, the Carlo gang was able to rob the NBoC, and escape with large amounts of cash, while still paying the de Lucien gang their expected amounts.While this didn't help the gang back on their feet, they were helped, when the gang was hired by the de Lucien as mercenary troops until they could break away and become a powerful gang again. But they still couldn't keep themselves from trouble. Carlo-Jérôme War It is in the Carlo Family's pursuit of prosperity, when they found it wise to gain more money, and it was only logical to them to take it from other gangs. The Jérôme Crime Family was a popular gang among the dying gangs of the time, and with it, if a gang wanted to take down a lesser gang, they would in turn have to take down the Jérôme. The Carlo Family burned down two gang chop shops in which they were apprehended and shot down.This began the war that deemed disastrous for the Carlo Gang. Joining the War effort, the de Lucien fights against the Jérôme, and eventually comes out victorious, taking over the role of the Jérôme, protecting the weaker gangs. This sparks the beginning of the Coalition's bonfire. Joining of Gangs de Lucien & Carlo Over time, the three gangs (de Lucien, Jérôme, and Carlo) became more involved in each others work, eventually formed an unofficial alliance so that their crossing paths do not end in disaster. Still in the Collapse of Organized Crime, the three gangs were still unstable financially, while being some of the strongest gangs. Eventually the de Lucien worked out a plan that would stabilize all three of the gangs. This plan consisted of all three gangs merging together, to stay financially stable, while still running your own gang.This was a popular idea throughout the three gangs, though only the Carlo gang succumbed to the idea. Together, the two gangs made overwhelming profits, raising their status much higher. Jérôme Joins Noting the success of the two gangs, and the large amounts of profit the gangs were holding, it would be difficult for the Jérôme gang leader, Erik Jérôme, so refuse. yet he did. But as the profits rose between the Carlo and de Lucien, Erik would have denied the offer a good eight times before falling into it. Now joining the gang, the Jérôme gang stacked up more profits than they had ever had. Rise to Power End of the Crackdown Finally six months after the Coalition's forming, the Crackdown of Organized Crime in France was no longer financed, and with it came an unbelievable wave of Organized Crime gangs wanting a shot at supremacy, which were easily knocked down by the Coalition. The Coalition continued gaining profits from illegal activities, and from other gangs as tribute. Power The Coalition was now at the seat of Organized Crime, setting the standard for Organized Crime in France, their belief in a segmented gang so that multiple groups of people had power settled in many other gangs. While this idea was popular in gangs, it was never able to function in many gangs who attempted it. Moving Outward Corsica Expansion (2008) One year after the Coalition's forming, the gang grew to the point of not being able to stay inside of Marseille, so, The Carlo family devised a plan to expand operations into Corsica. This was quickly agreed upon by the other two families, and with the Carlo Family in charge, they led a campaign into Corsica, with plans to knock out any gang in their way. Sending twelve teams of eight patrol boats, they shot out six minor gang boats after barraging them for hours. The gangs, offering a ceasefire, paid for the repairs of the Coalition's boats. After about a month after settling in, the Carlo Family led an assault on many weak gangs, gunning them down until surrender. The Carlo Family soon took control of many Corsican bays and harbors. Sardinia Expansion (2010) Deciding the only way to show supremacy in the Coalition, the Carlo family continued their attacks, pressing Southward into the Italian island of Sardinia, planning to conquer the Italian and Russian gangs there. Running into large trouble, the de Lucien Gang took over Corsica so that the Carlo could focus their men on primarily Sardinia. While not able to achieve the goal they were hoping for with conquering the island's Organized Crime Business, The Carlo Gang did manage to get business in two of the island's major ports. Italian Expansion (2011) One of the most disastrous expeditions the Napoleon Coalition has ever attempted. The Carlo Family, bent on making up for the (what they believe to be) failure in Sardinia. Moving into Eastern turf in Italy, they moved into the regions of Campania (Naples), Aosta Valley (Aosta), and Liguria (Genoa) with plans to make big money off of the product shipped in and out by the Italian Mafia. Though multiple issues already stated themselves prominent in the regions. There were many other gangs trying to take a stab at the money, lowering the amounts of product that money could be made off of. Failure of the Italian Expansion (2012) Soon, the Carlo Family attempt to do more than they can afford. They break into multiple gang's drug factories to get more product to sell, and when the boats are ready to leave, the port is blockaded. this two week blockade resulted in the death of twenty-four total Coalition Members from gun attacks as they try a desperate attempt to leave. Focused on the Campania region, the de Lucien take Aosta Valley and Liguria from the Carlo so they can place all their attention on that one region. Eventually, the Napoleon Coalition paid The Vigil to help get them out. The Expedition ended in millions of Euros lost and a loss of popularity with the de Lucien and Jérôme families. Also creating a prominent ally that has haunted the correlation ever since, the Le Roi de L'Anarche. Spanish Expansion (2012) One of the most profitable and influential Expansions the gang has ever seen, This expansion brought the Jérôme Family popularity to the council in Marseille, a council that once have no seats from the Family and who frequently shunned the gang. In 2012, the Jérôme gang decided to find a way to make profits in Spain, finally decided on Gibraltar. The Coalition, sticking to the belief of not stretching yourself too thin, the Patron of the family, Erik Jérôme, proposed a plan to take the Balearic Islands and use that as a spot they can invade southern France with. After accepting the proposal, the de Lucien Family sends troops in from France into Spain as the Jérôme sends troops from the newly acquired Balearics into Spain. The result is immediate. Soon, the Regions of Catalonia, Aragon, and Valencia were under the Coalition's control. Attack on the Bujar Clan Soon after the Jérôme Family moved in, the The Bujar Clan, follows, bringing in Human Trafficking. Soon, an attack was imminent. Assassination of Ramolino Change After the Assassination of Lucien Ramolino, the new face of the gang, Ardèche Jérôme arose. In his power, he not only changed the ranks -offering a retirement to Adrian Carlo and giving it to his son Justis, and giving the Patron seat of the de Luciens to second in command of the de Luciens, Maximo Leroy- but he renamed the gang, changing it from it's once proud "Napoleon Correlation" to the "Napoleon Coalition", a term that seemed more fitting to all gang members. Business The Napoleon Coalition has been caught on spot multiple times for Laundering Money, Drugs, and Weapons. While attempts have been made to stop them, they secretiveness of their dealing is hard to keep track of, and very rarely do they get caught directly. Many of the gang busts come from those they have dealt with or rival gangs. They have also been caught and seen Racketeering. They are well known for their dealings in their Protection Racket. The best known buyer was the National Bank of Corsica, paying roughly five-thousand a month to be protected from their robberies. The NPC is infamous across the Mediterranean coast for their cruel versions of piracy. Blockading cruise ships, cargo ships, and mainly yachts, the gang blockades the sea vessels from the outside world for weeks, choking their supplies until food supply begins to run low, and the captains are forced to let them on board so they can get to port. The last form of money making that the NPC uses traces back to it's roots with the Carlos gang. The Napoleon Coalition has been known Nationwide for robbing houses, small businesses, and one or two large banks, while the chance of scoring lots of money doing this is slim, the NPC use this as a back up when money gets low. Leaders Lucien Ramolino III Lucien "The Fencer" Ramolino, aka Lucien Ramolino III (1976- 2012) is a deceased gang leader of the former de Lucien Criminal Organization, and the French Gang, the Napoleon Coalition. Was also is a chairmen of Lucien Corp. Lucien is a well known figure in Marseille France and is a pronounced authority to several gangs in cities along the French, Spanish, and Italian Mediterranean coastline. He is wanted by the French police along with other members of the Napoleon Coalition. Dubbed, "The French Capone" Lucien came to power during a time when the Black Market was a large industry and made a mark on the underground business with his imports and exports of drugs and weapons. Ardèche Jérôme Ardèche Jérôme; (1979-Present) The Current boss of The Napoleon Coalition, Ardeche is the son of former Boss the the Jérôme Criminal Organization and Sub-Patron of the Napoleon Coalition -Erik Jérôme. He is a new and popular figure among the gang, and has taken over the roll of previous Patron Lucien Ramolino III after the assassination of Erik and Lucien. He is a popular sporting boater, winning multiple medals, and donating his cash prizes to the gang. He earned the respect of many gangs throughout the Mediterranean, and is expected to bring the Coalition to it's height of power. Ranks Patron- Leader or Boss of The Napoleon Coalition Ardèche Jérôme (Patron of the Jérôme Gang) Sub-Patron- Second in Command Maximo Leroy (Patron of the de Lucien Gang) Justis Carlo (Patron of the Carlo Gang) Man De Droite- Adviser Jacques Humbert Capitaine- Controls ten Militaires Militaires- '''Soldiers Used to Fight in Gang Wars '''Man of Honor- '''Associates to the Gang Weapons Assault Rifles *M16 *AK47/74 *FAMAS *CETME Model L *Beretta AR70/90 *Franchi mod. 641 *SOCIMI AR-831 Pistols *Beretta Cheetah *Beretta 21 Bobcat *Beretta 21 Tomcat *Beretta 418 *Beretta 92 *Beretta M 1934 *Beretta M 1935 *Beretta M 1951 *Beretta 8000 *Beretta 9000 *Beretta Px4 Storm *MAB PA-15 Close Combat *Napoleon (Ardèche Jérôme's Personal Rapier) *Savate (French Kickboxing) *Fencing (Provides the close combat training all NPC Members are required to know) *Stilettos *Chinese Hunting Knives *Ice Picks *Military Shovels *Pickaxe *Golf Clubs *Bayonets *Claw Hammer Explosives *Pipe Bombs *IED *Molotov Cocktails *C4 *Semtex Armor *Bulletproof Vest *Riot Shields Division System The Jérôme Crime Family The de Lucien Crime Family The Carlo Crime Family The Kingdom of Angels The '''Kingdom of Angels '''were a criminal organization in southern England that lasted from the late 1970's until 2012 when after constant police investigation and attacks from other organizations their leadership was arrested and the gang collapsed. Backround First appearing in the late 1970's, the Kingdom of Angels started out robbing and raiding buildings, boats, vehicles, and big buisnesses. They also robbed BP's storage unit, using firecrackers and gasoline bombs, they stormed the container unit, stealing £56,000 worth of gasoline and scrap metal. Building bigger, they obtained new ranks, taking on bigger buisnesses and robbing more buildings, some examples of the places they robbed are Oxford University, the British Museum of Art, and the Rolls Royce factory. In all, obtaining an astonishing £18,000,000 from thier raids. As thier ranking in the black market went up, they began to do more extreme actions. In 1998, the Kingdom of Angels was offered £10,000,000 to take out an enemy gang leader (his name has been clasified) by an anonymous organisation. Using 20,000 gasoline bombs, 9,000 firecrackers, and 9 sticks of dynamite, they set off an explosion in the leaders hideout, causing one of the UK's worst attacks of the decade. This became known as the "Worlds End Attacks", it spread wildfires that hit major cities like Abingdon and Sutton Courtney. The fires burned down £1,800,000 worth of property, killing 18. A police crackdown on the orginization put a few of their members in jail. Continuing with thier viscious bombings, they became famous for theese sudden bomb attacks. Killing criminal rival Jeoff Jernofsky in 2010, they became London's dominant criminal orginization. The organization began to falter in 2011 and 2012 as Cedric Krieg began pushing for more and more avdancement for the organization. This caused several wars with other criminal organizations that severley weakend the Kingdom of Angels. The constant violence caused for more and more police investigations until Cedric Krieg and most of the gang's leadership were sent to prison for life. After Krieg was sent to prison in April of 2012, with a lot of other high ranking members dead the gang collapsed and scattered across England. As of today, the Kingdom of Angels is no longer active. Weapons '''Explosive 120303833234115 1.jpg|Fireworks in Action Pet.jpg|Gasoline Bomb firecracker-close-up_medium.jpg|Firecracker US_ARMY_Dynamite_3_Stick_Bundle.JPG|Dynomite (Sawed Off).jpg|Sawed-off Shotgun shotgun.jpg|Pump Shotgun Remington-870.jpg|Remington 870 free_deer_hunting_tips_model94_winchester.jpg|Model 94 Winchester uzi-micro2.jpg|Uzi Mac-10-guns-16833483-400-365.jpg|Mac 10 AK74 Carbine.jpg|AK-74 300px-Enfield_bullpup_prototype.jpg|L64 sig_sg550.jpg|SG550 21oUWMLMIfL.jpg|Stiletto Machete-1-.jpg|Machete gamecraft_NAQ481XX.jpg|Pool Cue PLC271_display.jpg|Baseball Bat 006_golf_club.jpg|Golf Club *Firecrackers *Gasoline bomb *Dynamite Shotguns *Sawed-off shotgun *Remington 870 *Mossberg Handguns *Colt model 1873 *Browning hi-power *Glock 18 Sub-Machineguns *Tommy Gun *MP5 *PDW *MP40 Rifles *AK47 *AK74 *SG 550 Rifle *L64 *L65 Machine Pistols *MAC 10 *MAC 11 *Uzi *Beretta 39R Blades *Boot knife *Stiletto *Bayonet *Machete Misalanious *Baseball bat *Brass knuckles *Golf club *Pool Cue Appearance Barons, Angels, and some Mortals wore their nicest clothing, which would contain a button down shirt, suit, black pants, and a tie or bowtie. Most of the Mortals wore the atire copying the image of the IRA rebels. a black ski mask, a sweater or jacket, and a black dog tag. All Poundsmen may of worn either the outfit worn by Angels, or a sweater vest. the Immortal, would wear their nicest attire possible, plus black shades for security reasons. the Backpackers must of had on their nicest outfits as well as shades and dogtags. All gang members would always carry some sort of weapon of self defense. preferably a concield weapon like a stiletto or a hand gun, backpackers may of carried around larger weapons. Ranks *Immortal- Leader of Kingdom of Angels (Cedric Kreig) * Archangel-Co-Leader of Kingdom of Angles (Drake Evans) *Baron- Control 9 Angels *Angel- Control 10 Mortals *Mortals- Lowest Rank in the Organisation *Pounders- Buisnessmen that control the money and buisness *Backpackers- Bodyguards *Devils- Agents used for planting bombs and executing enemies Cedric "Killer" Krieg Leader of Kingdom of Angels, Cedric was born in Wales, but when his parents got a divorce, he moved in with his dad in his house in London. but in 1970, his father went bankrupt and created a gang called, "Heaven's Devils". but in a gang deal, his father was killed by being stabbed 36 times to the back and neck. after his fathers death, at age 17, Cedric took over the gang, re-naming it, "Kingdom of Angels". using this power, Cedric built an empire off of weapons dealing and contact killig. He is currently incarserated in a maximum security prison in Northern Ireland. Money Empire In 2011, the KoA took £8,000,000 per shipment of weapons, £3,000,000 off of contact killing, and £2,000,000 off of hijacking. at the moment, the KoA have an astonishing £200,000,000 in total. the KoA made money off of lots of things, but here was the top five money makers in the buisness Symbolism The KoA symbol consisted of 3 major parts. The Wings, wich symbolize the Angels and Barons, The Crown, which symbolises the Immortal, and the Skull, which symbolise the Devils and Mortals. the KoA symbol has gone through several phases, originaly, it was a crudely drawn skull with skeletal wings, durring the time period the gang was called, "Heaven's Devils". eventualy, as the gang grew, and its name changed to "Kingdom of Angels", the symbol became a crown with wings spreading out of the sides, symbolising the Kingdom (the crown) and the Angels (the wings). then, as the gang developed, they added the skull, (symbolising power). but as the gang aged on, they decided tochange the skull into a full skeleton. but as the current ranking system arose, they kept the skull, and the modern symbol was born. Headquarters Modern Buildings08.jpg|The Headquarters at Dover Ottawa-cdn1076.jpg|The Headquarters at Southhampton Glass-building.jpg|The Headquarters at Winchester 21.jpg|Headquarters in London The Kingdom of Angels headquaters was allegedly located just south of London. It is were all of the major desicions are made, housing some of the most powerful men in the gang. The building was build in 2006, moving Headquarters from a small, one-story warehouse, to a beutiful marvel that sits in one of the most powerful cities in the world, demonstrating the gangs power. The estate cost (in American currency) $3,000,000 to demolish the previous building, to construct the new one, and to move in. There were many other headquarters around England, where smaller desicions were made. Rules *No one who has not finished school will a GPA below 4.0 *No unessicary killing of men *No killing of Children and Women *No dealing of illegal Drugs (i.e Marajuana, cocaine, etc) *Always be armed *All members must be above 18 *Must know how to handle firearms *Must have gone through complete KoA Training *No drinking while around KoA members *Follow Orders Former Territory European States : State Name/HQ Location* *London State (London, England) *Dover State (Dover, England) *Hampton State (South Hampton, England) *Somerset State (Somerset, England) *Wales State (Cardiff, Wales) *Dublin State (Dublin, Ireland) *Norman State (Normandy, France) Eurasian States *Eurasian State (Yekaterinasburg, Russia) *Russian State (St. Petersburg, Russia) American States *Quebec State (Montreal, Canada) Territories and Settlements : Territory Name/Borders *Northwest Territory (Northwest Territory, Canada & Alaska, United States) *Bering Territory (Chukotka, Camchatka; Russia) *Siberia Territory (Yakutja, Russia) *Nord-Est Territory (Paris, Picardy, Nord, Champagne; France) *Hampton Territory (North Hampton, England) *York Territory (York, England) *Not all States have HQs, some are places where business is at its best Gang Members Speculation While it is a known fact that the Kingdom of Angels gang has collapsed, and is no longer active, speculation surrounds Cedric's "Master Plan". Before imprisonment, Cedric announced he had a plan that would rebuild the Kingdom of Angels and overpower his attackers. His imprisonment haulted further information towards this subject. Cedric was a well known psycopath and was known to do irrational things. Most people believe that these plans would have only hurt him and that it was impossible for him to defeat the dozens of enemy organizations. While others still believe that if he was not put in jail he would've restored his gang and power throught his "Master Plan". The subject is still up for speculation. Many people have attempted to find out what Cedric's plan was, but a small few have only come close to it. The "Master Plan" presents a challenge for many people and was listed on Time magazines Top 100 Unsolved Mysteries in Organized Crime. This Master plan has caught the eye of many gang leaders across the world, (most famously Lucien Ramolino- the leader of a French Crime Ring) who believe that if they were to find this Master Plan, they would domonate Organized Crime, blowing the thing hunt of proportion. The search continues. 'Organizations made by SleepingWithTheFishes' The Westmore Syndicate The Westmore Syndicate is a British Crime Family that is based in Birmingham, but has spread to some areas in Europe, and recently North America. It was founded by Thomas Westmore in 1993. History The Westmore Syndicate was founded around July 1993 by then-20 year old Thomas Westmore. Tom, the middle child (had younger sister Miranda and older brother Jack) was always interested in airplanes, and at one time, wanted to become a pilot for British Airways. However, Thomas, while in high school, began to become friends with hoodlums. Although his dad disaproved (his mom died 1 year after giving birth to Miranda), Thomas ended up having the greatest time of his life, until one day, his hoodlum friend, Elijah, encouraged him into doing a drug deal with another group of hoodlums. This ended up being a set-up, and Elijah, along with two other hoodlums, were killed. Thomas, and the other hoodlum were shot, but not killed. After recovering, Thomas, along with the other hoodlum, Liam MacLeod, decided to drop out of college and take revenge on the hoodlums who killed Elijah. Thomas and Liam then took the hoodlums they hung out with and made them a small gang. On November 12th, 1992, Thomas, Liam, and the new Westmore-MacLeod Gang stormed the Brumly Boys hangout, the Greene Pub, and killed every single Brumly Boy there. That day was then known as the "Greene Day Massacre". Soon enough, more people with more connections joined, and soon enough, the Westmore-MacLeod Gang became the Westmore Syndicate. Thomas was in charge of the whole syndicate, while Liam was in charge of the other areas the Westmore Syndicate was in. Over time, the Westmore Syndicate expanded from selling/smuggling drugs to smuggling weapons, creating prostitution rings, etc. This made them on the watch list of police stations located where the Westmore Syndicate worked. For a short time, the Westmore Syndicate was part of the International Criminal Alliance, a criminal group composed of the Westmore Syndicate, Zolnerowich Bratva, Cobranie Crime Family, Mannino Crime Family, and Southern Riders. The group went defunct in Late-2012 when the five criminal organizations began to go their own ways. On August 20th, 2012, Liam suffered a stroke in his apartment. Since he was the eyes and ears of the gang, the Westmore Syndicate went underground for that time. Liam managed to recover and was released on September 16th, 2012. The gang is slowly rising back to the top as Liam is recovering. The 2012 Revival The 2012 Revival was a time where the Westmore Syndicate restarted itself by increasing it's income, and moving to the northern parts of America. The timeline is shown below: * 4/8/12- Westmore Syndicate begins to expand their buisnesses in Europe. Income from rackets are increased greatly. * 4/9/12- Westmore Syndicate starts some rackets in Toronto. * 4/12/12- Westmore Syndicate is being cautious due to gangs nearby. * 4/14/12- Westmore Syndicate silently sneak into Maine. So far, no major rackets are formed. * 4/14/12- Gangs in Canada don't like the Westmore Syndicate's move. Due to this, Westmore Syndicate makes a deal with them. Unknown what the deal was, but the Westmore Syndicate and gangs in Canada are friendly. * 4/17/12- Police spot Westmore Syndicate members in Chicago. Unknown if they are there to set up rackets. * 4/17/12- A few rackets have been set up in Maine. * 4/20/12- Chicago is now listed as Westmore Syndicate territory. A few rackets have already been set up. * 4/22/12- Westmore Syndicate have one last stop, New Jersey. After opening there, The 2012 Revival will stop (unknown if it will stop for good). * 4/28/12- Some rackets are now in New Jersey. The 2012 Revival is currently finished. Ranks Senior Leader Junior Second in Command Sophomore Trusted Soldier Freshman Associate The reason the Westmore Syndicate's ranks are organized like a high school is because Thomas Westmore had "good memories" at high school, and he also felt the system could work with his gang. At first, people who join get the rank of Freshman, who are associates that aren't full members yet. Usually a person holds a rank of Freshman for only a year or two. After proving them-self worthy to be in the gang, they are promoted to Sophomore, who are basically the soldiers of the gang. They are full members of the syndicate and receive more trust from the gang and it's high-ranking members. If they shown to be loyal, smart, and "good with a gun", they may be promoted to the rank of Junior. Westmore Syndicate Juniors are like Italian Caporegimes. They run a certain territory. There are eight in total, and each operate in certain areas. Two juniors are stationed in England, two in Lithuania and Russia, one in Scotland and Ireland, and three in North America. All of them report to Liam MacLeod, who then reports to Thomas Westmore. Most of the juniors get information themselves or from Sophomores and Freshmen. Activites Businesses Owned The Westmore Syndicate also owns some businesses that they use as negotiation sites and fronts for rackets. These are: * Raymondas Rinka/Raymond's Market (Vilnius, Lithuania) * Harrison's Restaurant and Deli (New Jersey, U.S.A.) * Marty's Triple X Porn Shop (London, England) * MacLeod Burgers (Various Cites, England) * Silent Ryan's Weapon Store (London and Birmingham, England) * Hunter's Deluxe Weapon Store (Maine, U.S.A.) * LaGourmet Pizza and Subs (Various Cities, Europe) * The Triangle Club (London, England) * Xquizite (Leeds, England) Clothing The Westmore Syndicate's normal attire is either a suit with a tie/bowtie, or a tracksuit. It is better for Freshmen and some Sophomores to wear suits at first since that shows they are worthy to be in the organization. Pictures are shown below: Tracksuit.jpeg|Common Tracksuit Suit.jpeg|Common Suit Weapons Used Although they have certain favorites, the Westmore Syndicate still uses a variety of weapons. Pistol * G18 G18.jpeg|G18 .45.jpeg|.45 Magnum Taurus Judge.jpeg|Taurus Judge (Magnum Edition) M9.jpeg|M9 Uzi.jpeg|Uzi Mac11.jpeg|Mac11 UMP45.jpeg|UMP45 Skorpion.jpeg|Skorpion AK47.jpeg|AK-47 M16.jpeg|M16 Scar11.jpeg|SCAR-11 TAR21.jpeg|TAR-21 DB Shotgun.jpeg|Double Barrel Shotgun Ithaca37.jpeg|Ithaca 37 aa12.jpeg|AA12 R870.jpeg|Remington 870 M24.jpeg|M24 DragunovSVD.jpeg|Dragunov SVD M14 Scoped.jpeg|M14 Scoped B50Cal.jpeg|Barret 50 Caliber Grenade.jpeg|Grenade c4.jpeg|C4 molt.jpeg|Moltov IEDs.jpeg|A Group of IEDs mach.jpeg|Machete BaseB.jpeg|Baseball Bat SB.jpeg|Switchblade BrassKnuck.jpeg|Brass Knuckles rpg.jpeg|RPG s62.jpeg|Stoner62 Nsv 01.jpg|M60 Flare G.jpeg|Flare Gun (Refurbished) * .45 Magnum * Taurus Judge (Magnum Edition) * M9 Submachine Guns * UZI * Mac11 * UMP45 * Skorpion Machine Guns * AK47 * M16 * SCAR-11 * TAR-21 Shotguns * Double Barrel Shotgun * Ithaca 37 * AA12 * Remington 870 Snipers * M24 * Dragunov SVD * M14 Scoped * Barret 50 Caliber Explosives * Grenade * C4 * Moltov * IED Melee * Machete * Baseball Bat * Switchblade * Brass Knuckles Other * RPG-7 * Stoner62 * M60 * Flare Guns People These are people who are/have associated with the Westmore Syndicate: Senior/Founder * Thomas Westmore Right-Hand Man * Liam MacLeod Juniors in North America * James Harrison * Zack Donovan * Sean Ryan Juniors in Scotland & Ireland * Benjamin Armstrong Juniors in England * Maxwell Rhys * Leon Ashton Juniors in Lithuania & Russia * Ethan Raymond * Michael Cameron Traitors * Scott Ramsey Gallery WS Leadership.JPG|Westmore Syndicate Leadership in 2012 Tom Westmore.jpeg|Thomas Westmore Liam MacLeod.jpeg|Liam MacLeod Bullseye.jpeg|James Harrison Thomas Jane.jpeg|Benjamin Armstrong Sean Ryan.jpeg|Sean Ryan Ethan Ashton.jpeg|Ethan Raymond Maxwell Ryhs.jpg|Maxwell Rhys Leon Ashton1.jpeg|Leon Ashton Michael Cameron.jpeg|Michael Cameron Zack Donovan.jpeg|Zack Donovan Greene Pub.jpeg|Greene Pub, sight of the "Greene Day Massacre", now renamed Orb. Organizations by Richard Starkey The Southern Riders The''' Southern Riders', are an outlaw motorcycle club created by Richard Starkey (Nicknamed Lee) in 1988. It calls itself the "Reborn Confederacy" and have been known to kill "Damned Yankees". History Founded in 1988, it started out as a couple of friends partying and riding together, but soon turned into a major criminial organization, and grew so powerful most police are afraid to cross this gang. They quickly "took care of" any potential rivals. They are one one the most powerful biker gangs in the United States and are known for their violent way of doing buisness. Ranking Structure Fresh Meat- Newbies, recently joined members of the gang that have yet to prove themselves (They don't have nicknames) Regulars- A real member, achieved by proving yourself Hardened- A trusted member of the gang Chapter leader- A member who leads a chapter Veteran- A retired member Notable Members *Richard "Lee" Starkey- President and Founder of the gang *Jeff "Stonewall" Jackson- Vice president,Co-founder, and Leader of the Ohio Chapter *Johnny "Longstreet" Wilson-Treasurer of the gang Appearance They are known to wear leather vests decorated with patches determining rank. High ranking members have been known to wear a small bit of kevlar under these vests. Most are known to be physically fit and great hand to hand combat. Weapons Handguns *IMI Desert Eagle *Makarov 300px-DesertEagle 50AE.jpg|IMI Desert Eagle 300px-Pistolet makarova pm travmatik com by-sa.jpg|Makarov 300px-Colt Model of 1911 U S Army b.png|Colt M1911 300px-Mauser C96 M1916 Red 9 7.jpg|Mauser C96 TEC-9.jpg|TEC-9 Thunder 5.jpg|MIL Thunder 5 300px-Parabellum 1586.jpg|Luger P08 300px-BerettaM92FS.jpg|Bertta M9 *Colt M1911 *Mauser C96 *TEC-9 *MIL Thunder 5 *Luger P08 *Beretta M9 Shotguns *Atchisson Assault Shotgun (AA-12) *Benelli M3 *Remington Model 870 *Armsel Striker *Franchi SPAS-12 *Remington Model 1100 Rifles *Remington Model 700 *Marlin Model 336 *Mossberg Model 464 Submachine guns *PP-2000 *Uzi *Walter MP *FN P90 *H&K MP7 Assault Rifles *M4A1 *AK-101 *FN SCAR LMGs *M249 SAW *M60 *RPD Sniper Rifles *McMillan Brothers Tac-50 *Barrett M82 Explosive *C-4 *Semtex *M32 MGL *Molotov Cocktails Melee *Baseball Bat *Brass knuckles *Bowie Knife *Various Pocket knifes *Ballistic Knife Laws of the Riders The Southern Riders have very strict policies that all members, no matter what rank, must follow. Crimes in the Riders are divided into three categories: Third degree, Second degree, and First degree With First degree being the worst and Third being the least. Third degree crimes Third degree crimes are the least punished crimes in the gang, and are punished by a severe beating. *Sleeping with a brother's old lady (Wife or girlfriend) *Running from a fight *Using any drug harder then Marijuana Second degree crimes ' '''Crimes of the second degree are punished by a severe beating and being kicked out of the Riders *Fighting a brother *Purposely Hurting a brother's bike Third degree crimes Crimes of the Third Degree are the most severe, and are punished with death *Killing a brother *Rape *Hurting or killing a women or child *Selling out a brother Rules for joining the Riders People wanting to join the Riders must meet these requirements: *Must be Caucasian (White) Note: This does not include the Mexican Chapter, which allows Hispanic and Caucasians *Must be Christian (Doesn't matter what kind) *Must be Heterosexual *Women can be with the gang, but not full members People War Pages War Blogs Other Types of Pages Other Types of Blogs